The shy fox
by thegallbros
Summary: Josh was just a guy looking for a job at a local pizza place, but he didn't expect to meet a certain fox. Sorry if the summary suck, it is the first time doing this so please don't hate me. Will have lemons in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I walked over to the old pizzeria and opened the glass door and was instantly met with a smell of pizza and screaming children running around me. As i walked in one of the waitresses noticed me and walked over to me." Hello sir,are you looking for something?" she said with a smile on her face. "Yes i'm looking for the owner i want to ask about the job"i said, the smile seemed to disappear from her face. "it'll be a minuet would you like something to drink?" she asked " a coke please" i replied as she walked away i took a seat next to the pirate cove stage and stared at the 'out of order' sign. The waitress walked over and put the drink on the table i took a drink and soon after a man in a suit that looked to be in his 50's showed up." hello you must be here for the job, my name is Mr. Fazbear" he said giving me his hand. " Yes i am, my name is Josh " i said standing up from my char and shaking the elderly mans hand."You hired" he said with a smile and surprising me. "really? just like that? you didn't even look at my resume" i said pulling out my resume from my back "everything look alright, you'll start tonight, be here before midnight"he said walking back to the kids

-time laps-

It was now 8PM i decide to go in early to see if i could fix the pirate cove guy and to get a good look at the place. As i walked in i noticed that Mr.F was not here to greet me _"hm, hires me on the spot and doesn't show up to show me around"_ i thought. i walk over to the counter to find a manual for the night guard and a map after that i walked over to pirates cove and climbed on the stage and went behind the curtains. Their i found a red fox sitting in a chair, it was missing it's fur on it legs and face and wires were cut and sticking out of the open leg. " jez, what happened to you man" i said as if it could talk back. Behind it i saw a tool box and some fur patches i walked over and grabbed the tools i also found a blueprint nothing stood out except the gender it said female." so you're a girl ,huh" i said walking back to the animatronic. "well that ok once im done you'll look a lot better" i said getting started on the legs.

AN: alright that was my first chapter of this story please if you have any suggestions please let me known.


	2. Chapter 2

I had been working on the fix for about 3 hours now " and... Their fixed" I said, stepping back to take a look at the fox and it looked great, perfect really. " Alright, now that that's done, I'm going to go look around, "I said, leaving the stage as I did I heard a slight whine, I looked back at the fox and just shrugged it off. The time was now 11: 30, I had found my office and had finished reading the manual. " Huh, the animatronics move at night good to know, " I said closing the book. The clock struck 12 and my job started, right after the phone rang, I picked it up and listed to the guy.

* * *

><p>- On the phone-<p>

_Hello? Oh, Hello!_

_Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact._

_So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you: there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine, so let's just focus on getting you through your first week, okay?_

_Uh, let's see... First, there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read, eh, it's kind of a legal thing. You know. Um..._

_Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place for kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life._

_Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing persons report will be filed within 90 days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced-_

_Blah, blah, blah._

_Now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about._

_Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No! If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for 20 years, and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too._

_So remember: these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children, and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So just be aware; the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of "free-roaming" mode at night, uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Oh, they used to be able to walk around during the day, too, but then there was "the Bite of '87." Yeah. It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety: the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll - They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza they'll probably try to uh... Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy FazBear suit._

_Um, now that wouldn't be so bad if the suits they weren't filled with crossbeams, wiring, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area, so you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... Discomfort... And death... Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up._

_But hey; first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow, uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. __Alright. Good night._

* * *

><p>i hung up the phone " must be some kind lame co-worker prank" I said sitting in my chair I pulled up the tablet and turned it on. I looked at the camera to see that the duck was gone from the stage. Scared, I spastically checked the cameras couldn't find it so I checked the doors and there she was." oh, shit!" I screamed, closing the door "holy shit they weren't kidding" I said, catching my breath. I checked the lights to see if she was there she was not I opened the door and looked at the cameras she was back in the party room. I checked the others to see them still there," they're still their good, " I said as I checked pirates cove to see the curtains opened and a tail go out of frame" oh fuck!" I said checking the west hall camera to see a fox running down the hall. I quickly pressed the door button and closed the door. After that I heard a knock on the glass nearly making me jump out of the chair. "He.. Hello? Mister guard?" a feminine voice said. " Y-y-yes. W-what do you want?" I said checking the others through the cameras" c-can I come in and talk?" she asked "why should I you're just going to kill me" I said a little angry at the question. " I-I'm not going to kill you, I promise, " she said in a soft voice. I felt stupid for doing this but I opened the door. She walked in her hands behind her" h-h-hi, " she said nervously "hi' I said, backing up a little." m-my name is foxy" before I could speak, she run up and hugged me gently making me panic and blush slightly" thank you" she said softly. After she thanked me I started to calm down"thank you so much, " she said, letting me go"you fixed me, I can finally feel my legs again, " she said, spinning on her feet." I wanted to thank you by showing you a trick to save power"she walked over to a small panel on the wall and opened it and pushed a button. Both of the doors closed lock me in with the fox " it closes the doors without using power" she said smiling. "Thanks, the names josh by the way, " I said, looking at the clock to see that it was about 3:30. I looked back at her right as she was bending down to get something out of a small fridge in the back giving me a perfect view of her ass. I quickly grabbed a tissue and started to dab at the blood " are you alright?" she asked with a worried look on her face"y-yeah my nose just started bleeding" i said as my face started to turn red.<p>

AN: ok second chapter done wanted to make it long because i was really in the mood to write this story anyway hope you liked it and if you did maybe favorite and follow or if you want to tell me something leave a review or PM me. Until next time this is thegallbros signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked over to me as I was wiping away the blood " let me take a look, " she said leaning close to me making me blush more. While she was looking at the bleeding I looked at her beautiful lavender eyes. She noticed me and backed away a little "p-please don't stare"she asked, looking away from me" oh, sorry, " I said blushing and looked at the clock, it read 4:45. " I-it's ok, here I got something to drink, " she said, handing me a beer " thanks"I said " I'm not much of a drinker though" I thought. I opened the bottle and took a drink as I did this she pulled the stool from the back of the room over and sat in front of me " so how long have you been 'out of order' for?" I said starting the conversation "about 27 years" she replied. " Because of the bit of 87?" I said, taking a drink , after mentioning that she looked at the ground and her ears flopped to her head." yes, but I had to or that man was going to hurt everyone, " she said with a sad look on her face" what happened that day?" I asked finishing my beer. " We were having a party when a man wearing a mask came in he pointed a strange object (they don't know what guns are) at everyone. Then he grabbed a little girl and put it to her head, she was crying and kept calling for her mom. He said he was going to kill her if he didn't get his money so i...i.." she said almost bursting into tears. I quickly caressed her " it's ok, you didn't do anything wrong, you were just protecting the little girl, " I said, she just hugged back and cried softly into my chest. I heard an alarm go off telling me that my shift was done. I let foxy go and walked over to the panel and pushed the button opening the doors i walked back to foxy " hey, you want me to walk back with you?" I asked to give her my hand, which she took "Her fur is so soft" i thought, as we walked she had a very saddening look on her face. As we got to the stage i turned to her " hey, I don't think any different of you for what you did,"i lifted her chin up" now come on don't ruin a cute face with such a sad look" I said. She gave me a soft smile" yo... You think i'm cute?" she asked making me realize what i just said, my face lit up, she just gave me a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. Then she ran on the stage and went behind the curtains, leaving me dumbfounded, i put my hand up to my cheek as I walked out the door " see you tonight foxy" I said walking out the door.

- Time lapse-

I got out of my car and walked over to the doors, as I opened the doors and recalled what happened the night prior. I started to blush, the time was 11:45 I decided to go straight to my office, I tried to open the panel, but it wouldn't budge." fuck it, I'll just do it the old fashion way"I said taking my seat the clock struck 12 telling me that the game started. The phone rang, I put it on speaker.

* * *

><p>-On the phone-<p>

Uh, hello? Hello. Uh, well, if you're hearing this, you made it to night two! Um, congrats! I won't take quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk, just to make sure everyone's in their proper place.

So, interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he became a lot more active in the dark, though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason to not run out of power, right? I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera view, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if you can't find something, or someone on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. You might only have a few seconds to react.. Not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtains in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems to be unique in that she becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess she doesn't like to be watched. I don't know.

Anyway, I am sure you have everything under control. Um, talk to you soon!

* * *

><p>"So foxy's camera shy" I said, hanging up the phone. I quickly checked the cameras to see that both the rabbit and the duck were missing. I checked the dining room to see the rabbit standing in the shadows I checked the bathroom to see the duck their I heard footsteps coming from the left door. I checked the camera, but was soon huggedtackled to the ground by none other than foxy.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey guys, before starting the chapter i just wanted to say thank you for all the awesome support on the story it really means a lot. You guys are awesome, so because of that (**SPOILER**) I put in my first lemon or graphical scenes, however you want to put it, it's in here. So don't expect anything super spectacular, but without stalling you any further here's the story.

" Jesus foxy!" I screamed at the fox sitting on top of me " sorry josh" she said in a soft voice while her ears flopped to her head giving me a sad look. Making me feel bad for yelling at her" it's ok, you just scared me is all, I'm sorry for screaming at you"I said feeling like a dick. She leaned close to me and kissed me on the cheek. " Ok, I forgive you, " she said making me blush harder. " Why are the doors not closed?" she asked " I couldn't open the panel so i just gave up on it" i answered. Then she got off of me and walked over to the panel, leaving me on the ground, as I got up, she opened the panel with surprising ease and pushed the button. " damn she strong, note to self don't piss her off" i thought as she walked back over to me" so foxy your camera shy" i asked already knowing the lit up like a stop light she tried to cover her blush with her hands but to no avail " why are you blushing?" i asked trying to move her hands from her face" it's embarrassing!" she replied " i don't think so, i think it makes you unique and different" she stopped trying to cover her face and looked at me with those lavender eyes of heart started racing as she slowly leaned closer and closer to me, i knew what she wanted we closed our eyes and kissed. I let her hands go and put mine around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. i pushed my tongue through and started exploring her earning soft moans from her, she pushed back and started to explore me. I was the first to break the kiss" your a... Good kisser" she said between breaths, " so... Are you" I looked at the clock to see that it was 1:25. Once she caught her breath, I went back for more pulling her closer to my body to deepen the kiss. She pushed us to the ground with her on top" josh... I want you, " she said, biting her lip and grinding on my crotch.**- Warning lemon-** she got off me and slowly started to strip off her clothes giving me a nice view of her c-cup breast and fox pussy, she noticed the bulge coming from my shorts and slowly started to unzip them. She pulled down my shorts and boxers to reveal my 6 in erection, she then started to jerk me off. She teased the tip of it in her mouth earning a moan out of me, she slowly started to take in my length until she reached the base. Then she slowly bobbed her head up and down earning moans from me. She spun herself around so that her entrance was in my face _"69 huh" _i thought as i started to lick her entrance earning moans from her, i shoved two fingers in her and started moving them in and out. She stopped sucking on me and got off me, she then put my member at her wet entrance and slowly slid down my shaft till she hit the base letting out a small yip when she hit. Her walls wrapped tightly around me, she started sliding up and down, slowly quickening her pace." wouldn't be fair if you did all the work, " I said, flipping us so I was on top, I started to thrust into her she wrapped her legs around my back making me thrust deeper. i stopped to put her on her side with her leg in the air " josh... Fuck me... Harder" she said between breaths, I started thrusting quicker and harder into her. i felt her walls tighten around me" josh... I'm coming, " she said right before spraying her juices on my crotch. I felt pressure building up inside" me... Too" i said making my final thrust releasing my seed deep inside her. **- End of lemon-** I collapsed next to her, I wrapped my arms around her and she nuzzled her head in my chest. I checked the time to see that it was 5:00, I slowly moved foxy off me and started getting my clothes on, once i had them on i checked the time it was 5:15. The now sleeping fox was still on the floor, I walked over to her and picked her up and sat down in my chair with her on my lap, at some point in time i had fallen asleep because I was awakened by the sound of my phone telling me it was time to go. Foxy was now awake getting her clothes on, i walked over to the panel and pushed the button as usual, she had now finished getting her clothes on, i took her hand and we walked back to the stage together" see you tonight joshy~" she said before climbing on the stage and going behind the curtains." tonight foxy" i said walking out the door. Surprisingly, I ran into Mr.F on the way out the door. " Oh Mr. Fazbear. What you doing here so early?" I asked the elder man he gave me a sad look" i'm sorry josh but i'm going to have to fire you" he said which shocked me. " W-why? I didn't do anything wrong" I almost screamed at him" it's not because of you... i'm closing the place down" he said walking in the building towards" WHAT!?"now screamed at the man" why are you shutting the place down?" i asked him as he walked into his office"because less and less people are showing up ever since the bit of 87, and..." he stopped talking to pick up a box from under his desk" and i'm getting too old for it and no one wants to buy the place" he said loading things into the box" then what will happen to the animatronics?" i asked out of the safety of foxy." they will probably be sent to a junkyard to be taken apart and used for scraps" he replied, i slammed my hand down on the desk startling the old man" how much?" i asked him" how much for wh-" before he could finish i interrupted him" how much do you want for the place" the old man seemed shocked at my question"$50,000" he replied making me almost choke on my words" done" i signed a check and gave it to him." alright sign this" he handed me some documents, i signed them " alright you are now the new owner of freddy Fazbears pizzeria" he said grabbing his things and heading for the door.

AN: and that's how I'm going to end this chapter. Hope you guys liked this chapter sorry if the lemon wasn't the best it was my first time writing one. Any way fav and follow for more and I will see you guys later.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey guys, sorry for not updating for a little while I've been busy with school work. Now I've got some good news and bad news, I won't talk about them just yet, all I've got to say is enjoy the extra long chapter.

"Man that was a busy day, " I said locking the doors from the inside, I walked to the security office and found a note on the tablet, it reads : be there soon. Foxy. I picked up the tablet and sat in my chair, the alarm went off on my phone telling me the night has started. Then the phone rang

* * *

><p><em>Uh, hello? Hey, you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. Um, I'm not implying that they died, that's not what I meant. Anyway, I better not take up too much of your time, things start getting real tonight.<em>

_Um.. Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again, if they think you are an empty costume, they might want to... Stuff a metal skeleton into your. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

_Um, ok, I will leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

* * *

><p>" Okay, thanks for that helpful information" I said in a sarcastic tone, I hung up the phone and checked the stage camera to see that they were all gone. " Oh shit" I said spastically checking the cameras to find Bonnie in the janitors closet " good you're there" I said checking the restroom to see a duck there. I started to relax a bit I checked the camera to my right and there I saw two eyes staring into the cameras nearly making me jump out of my chair. Then the camera feed cut out " oh fuck" I said under my breath as I checked the doors, nothing was there. I looked back at the camera to see it was gone, I felt both relieved and worried, then I felt something on the back of my neck. The color drained from my face, I tried to run, but before I could move something grabbed me, it was Freddy. He started dragging me down the left hall towards the spare costumes, I try to break his grip, but nothing worked " DAMN IT LET ME GO!" I screamed at him. I started hearing other foot steps, then foxy lunged at him, pushing him to the wall effectively making him let go. " RUN!" she yelled at me, I didn't argue and we ran to my office, when we got there I shut the left door sealing away Freddy, foxy did the usual and shut and locked both doors. I sat down in the chair and caught my breath " you alright" she asked me " yeah, I'm fine, thanks by the way, " I said, looking at the massive gash on her arm " damn he really tore into you, huh " I said, getting up from my chair and walking over to her " yeah, looks like he just tore the fur" she said with a little bit of a worried look on her face" don't worry I'll get it fixed"I told her with a smile "Mr. F won't like you working with me so much, " she said. " Oh, you don't have to worry about him any more" I told her " why?" she said with a curious face " because I'm the new owner of this place, " I said with a smile " really?!" she asked with a smile on her face and her tail wagging" yep started this morning, I have a plan for this place" I said still smiling. " By the way, you never told me why the others want to kill me" I told her " they're upset with the fact that they can't move during the day any more, so they take their rage out on the guards" she said " is that why you were all tore up when I got here? Because they were mad at you for doing what you did" I asked. She just nodded her head " well... I was going to just get rid of them, but now I've got another idea, " I said she just gave me a curious face " but for now (yawns) I'm going to sleep those kids really wore me out" I said sitting up against the wall. Foxy sat next to me and cuddled my arm and rested her head on my shoulder, I looked at the fox and gave her a quick kiss on the head and fell asleep. <strong>- The next morning-<strong> I awoke to the sound of my phone going off telling me it was 6, foxy was still sleeping on my shoulder. i gently shook her awake, once she realised what time it was she rushed to the panel and opened the doors, i grabbed her arm before she could rush out the doors" you don't have to rush, i'm not going to open today"i told her" why?" she asked." just follow me" i told her as i started walking down the hall to the stage with her following close behind, when we got to the stage i walked up to freddy" hey, how do you manually turn on free roam mode?" i asked her " there's a switch on the back of their necks" she replied i walked behind freddy and their was a switch i flipped it and then did the same to the others and got off stage. I walked back to foxy who was giving me a look of worry and fear, I looked back at the stage to see that the band had their eyes locked onto me. Foxy stepped in front of me and got in a protective stance, I gently moved her aside " there's no need for that" I told her. Freddy and his gang walked off stage and over to me, we stared at each other for what seemed like hours " why" he finally spoke startling me a bit. I relaxed then spoke " because I thought you deserved a second chance" I said sitting in one of the chairs in the room **-a few minutes later-** I had told them my plans to have them move around during the day again and that I had already informed the workers. They seemed kinda surprised at the idea, I told them that I was going to put up signs and ads saying that I fixed you so people would know that they're not going to kill anyone. Freddy looked at his band then gave foxy the death stare " don't worry if anything happens, I'll handle it, ok?" I told them he seemed to ease up a bit. " Alright then, but foxy?" Freddy said, walking up to her " if you screw this up for us again, " he grabbed her throat, "I'm going to kill both of you" he said in a threatening tone. He let her go and looked at me " so what's first?" he asked" first thing on the 'to do list', I got to go shopping" I said, walking to the door" wait, you're just going to leave us here?" Chika asked. " Yep, that way if anyone tries to break in you guys can take care of it. oh, if anyone does break in please don't kill them?" i asked walking out the door and locking it -** a few hours later-** after i finished shopping and putting the bags in side i walked in and locked the doors once again." what's all this for?" bonnie asked looking at the supplies i got " for what i'm doing next"i said looking through the bags " that is?"foxy asked " to fix you guys up of course" i said pulling out wires, fur and feather patches, some tools, and metal scraps out and putting them on the table." now then, who's first?" i asked foxy walked up a sat in a chair next to me i sat down and started to sew up her arm, when i was done with her freddy walked up to me i looked at the time to see that it was 12: 25 PM." this is gonna be a long night" i said getting started fixing some wires on freddy's arm. **- A few more hours later-** " and... They're all done, " I said, finishing up tightening the screws on Chika's jaw, I looked back at the others and they were checking out the work I did. They looked like they were just made I even managed to give foxy a second hand so she doesn't have to have the hook all the time. They looked pleased with my work " you guys like it?" I asked a little curious " like it? I love it, I feel like when I first got created" Bonnie said with joy showing in her voice." glad you like it, " I said with a smile as I checked the time to see that it was 11:59 then the clock struck twelve. I looked back at the group with a look of worry and fear on my face " y-you not gonna k-kill me, right?" I asked a little frightened they just shook their heads."well in that case (yawns) I'm gonna rest" I said, resting my head on one of the tables" keep an eye on the place, please?"I said before falling asleep **- the next morning-** " josh, time to wake up, " I heard a foxy whisper in my ear while gently shaking me awake" hey foxy, (yawns) what time is it?" I asked as I got up from my chair and started stretching" it's 6:20 " she answered. " how was everything?" i asked her" just fine" she replied " so when are you gonna open up again?" she asked " probably tomorrow" i said walking up to her and putting my hands around her waist and gave her a quick kiss." ahem!" freddy said from behind foxy" oh, sorry" i said letting foxy go " whats next?" he asked " next i got to go spread the word" i said walking out the door and locking it.**- an hour later-** i walked back inside the doors to the pizzeria to find that everyone was talking amongst themselves then foxy noticed me walk in and came running over to me."joshy~" she said giving me a hug " hey foxy" i said hugging her back, the others came over as well " so what did you do?" freddy asked me " nothing much just talked with a local radio station and went to my house to changed my clothes and to get a few things" i told them holding a bag" ok next i want you guys to practice for tomorrow" they all nodded and walked off. I decided to go to Mr. F's old office / my new office to relax a bit since I have been doing a lot of work, I walked into the small room it looked pretty bare just a wood desk and cushioned chair. The sun shined brightly through the windows as I sat in the chair and the chair was nice and soft, _" so this is my new office, huh"_ I thought. I felt my eyelids start to get heavy and rested my head on the desk, the last thing I saw was the door open slightly then I passed out. I awoke some time later because it was pitch black outside the window there was no clock in the room so I couldn't see what the time was. Then I felt something rub against my crotch I look to see foxy was unzipping my jeans " foxy! What are you doing?" I screamed/whispered to her, she didn't say anything she just looked up at me and gave me a seductive look. - **WARNING LEMON-** before I could do anything she pulled out my hardness and started sucking on very intensely earning moans from me as she did. She stopped and I moved my chair back as I did this she crawled out from under the desk and took her clothes off. After she was done, she got back on her knees and continued sucking me off earning more moans from me. She was using one of her hands to massage her breast and she uses her other one on her lower lips. Once she stopped, she turned herself around so that her ass was facing me and his face was close to the ground. I knew what she wanted and got on my knees and put my member at her entrance and quickly pushed it in earning a yelp from her. I started thrusting into her quickly earning frequent moans and yips from her, I reached underneath her and started massaging her breast earning a moan from her. I stopped and sat on the ground and pulled her on top of me, earning moans from me as she bounced. I felt her walls tighten, which made me cum as she climaxed she collapsed on top of me and fell asleep, I wrapped my arms around her and did the same.** - END OF LEMON-** I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off telling me that it was time to open up shop I quickly woke foxy up and we got our clothes back on. i walked out of my office and waited for foxy to get to her place, when she was in her spot, I opened the doors to see children, parents ready to come in i quickly move out of the way as to not get trampled by the kids and watched them head off to go play. Everyone seemed to be happy the kids, Freddy and the gang, and foxy. I felt at ease knowing that everything was right again at Freddy's.

AN: alright guy, here it is the good news is that I am going to hopefully be writing a new fanfiction. The bad news is that this is that the last chapter of this one, I'm sorry it had to be done, I can only go so far with my ideas, so please don't hate me for this. Anyway, thank you guys for the massive support you guys are absolutely all I wanted to say so I guess I'll see you guys later, bye


End file.
